


He Watches The Bees

by ifishouldfall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas watches the bees, College AU, Cute!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Oneshot, Ficlet, M/M, Oneshot, cute!cas, dean with glasses, i thought it was cute ok, med student!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifishouldfall/pseuds/ifishouldfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU in which Dean is a shy cutie and Cas watches the bees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Watches The Bees

Dean sat at his favoured chair in the college library, his books and homework strewn haphazardly across the table in front of him.

He liked the peacefulness of this seat; the way that it was tucked away in the corner, just behind a few bookshelves, essentially hiding it from view.

The building itself was old, and the smell of old books reminded Dean of home. His younger brother Sammy was obsessed with books. Any kind of books mind, he wasn't fussy. Old, new, heck some of them weren't even in English. He smiled at the thought of his brother.

Dean came to the library on the days he felt homesick, or when he couldn't stand his roommate Ash blaring out he weird techno music, fiddling away with computer parts, swearing he knew what it all did. Dean had his doubts.

The main reason he came to the library so often however wasn't because of any of these reasons, no. Dean enjoyed coming here to see Him.

The boy that Dean had been staring at since the first week he started at the college, as his seat was perfectly visible from his own spot, a viewing window created perfectly by the structure of the bookcases that encapsulated Dean's own seat.

He didn't know his name, but he knew his face, his mannerisms, his voice. Everything.

The way his brown, almost black hair shone softly in the harsh artificial lights, the way his eyes squinted and his nose wrinkled when he was concentrating hard on a particular book or piece of homework, the way his electric blue eyes flashed dangerously whenever a group of particularly loud giggling girls walked by him - distracting him from whatever work he was doing. Dean loved it all.

He'd been obsessed with the boy for weeks - not that he's admit it to anyone of course. But the feeling the boy gave him he just couldn't shake.

It wasn't until today that Dean had plucked up the courage to finally speak to him. The boy had been sitting in his usual spot for the past hour and a half, staring blankly at the same page.

Dean had had enough. He gathered up his belongings, throwing his books and notepad carelessly into his rucksack before throwing it over his shoulder, taking a deep breath and emerging from his corner.

He hitched his glasses up his nose - a nervous trait he'd always had - as he walked over. He tried to maintain his usual confident persona, but with each footfall he could feel it slowly shrivelling up and dying.

"Hey there" he managed to choke out as he reached the boy. He looked up from where he was engrossed in his book, startled.

"Oh. Hello" his voice was deeper than Dean had expected. That made things a whole lot more exciting. Dean had always imagined what he'd be like if he ever spoke to him, imagining him as a sort of meek, shy person. But his voice - it was as though he possessed some sort of other-worldly power. It kinda turned Dean on.

"I was sitting over there and noticed you haven't really done much since you've been here" Dean gestured vaguely to where he had been hiding out. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Oh, yes, I suppose I have been here rather a long time" he motioned Dean to sit beside him, causing Deans heart to practically stutter, nearly missing his target as he sat down clumsily. "I'm studying entomology - don't laugh at me, insects are very interesting"

Dean couldn't help but laugh. The study of insects? What had he gotten himself into?

"The names Dean" he extended a hand to his counterpart.

"Castiel" he wiped his hand quickly on his jeans before returning Dean's grasp. "I've been rather stuck on this question actually, I suppose I could get your insight"

"Bugs aren't really my thing Cas, I'm pre med. But go ahead. Ask your weird bug question" A small frown played across Castiel's face. "Not that bugs are weird" Dean quickly cut back in.

"Alright then. How exactly do you think the first person to discover that bees create honey accomplished that?"

Dean thought about it for a moment before bursting into laughter. "Sorry Cas but can you imagine the first person to discover honey? Some weird dude staring at a beehive like 'those fuckers are hiding something delicious in there and I know it'" Dean laughed.

Cas stared at him for a while before a smile broke out onto his face, and he joined in with Dean's laughter until they were both red in the face with tears streaming down their faces.

"That's certainly a different perspective you have Dean" Castiel said, when they had both calmed down and their chests were heaving. "I suppose I'm going to have to use you're insight more often" he said, a small smile playing across his lips.

"Yeah, I suppose you will".


End file.
